Honor Thyself
by MontShandy
Summary: Jack confronts Andy and Sharon sees it. Does she get mad or get even?


**I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are on me.**

 **This is meant to be a one shot. Something I wish we could see. But only in our imaginations.**

 **I don't own them but I love playing with them in my head. Thank you Mr. Duff.**

When Andy stepped out of the elevator into the parking garage at the PAB it was with a noticeable spring to his step. He was taking Sharon out tonight and he couldn't wait. Due to their case load, they hadn't be able to spend time together in almost two weeks. Taylor said that he didn't want to see them til Monday morning which meant they had the weekend and that started tonight. Nothing could wipe the grin off his face except...

"Well, if it isn't Sharon's favorite lap dog. Still begging for scraps Andy? Or have you gotten used to those cold showers she's so good at condemning men to."

Andy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to find a very smug Jack Raydor.

"Go to hell Jack."

"I was there. That woman did nothing but make my life miserable with her nagging. But now I'm living free."

Andy just turned and tried to walk away. Meanwhile Sharon had gotten off the elevator and heard the commotion. She stood there, hidden by a van and watched.

"Wow Flynn, she really has you trained. You know even if you follow all her rules you're never gonna get in her pants. Trust me I know. I'm surprised we managed to have kids. That bitch is colder than the north pole."

Andy could feel his blood pressure rising. He tried to think of Sharon to calm himself down.

" Maybe you should have tried being an actual husband and father."

"Like you should talk."

"Yeah I was drunken asshole like you once. But I learned my lesson when I hit rock bottom and I never want to go back there again. And now, I'm sober. I have a growing relationship with my kids. I get to be a dad and a grandpa. And the cherry on top is Sharon. I get the girl of my dreams.."

"Please bud. The only thing you got is a girl who still has feelings for her ex. That's why you ain't getting any."

Andy smirked. "The only feelings she has for you are those of contempt. But as I see it your loss is my gain. She's an amazing woman, Jack. And the only thing I want from Sharon is her time. Goodnight Jack. I've got a date to get ready for."

"Wait Flynn...are you in love with her?"

"Yes, Jack, yes I am."

"Damn I thought you liked them young. Didn't peg you to fall for that old nag."

"Really? That's the way you're gonna talk about the mother of your children? You really are an asshole."

With that Andy turned and got in his car quickly. He knew Jack would try to bait him again and he was right when he heard Jacks voice but didn't make out what he said. He headed out of the garage and towards home. The smile he had before slowly returning as he thought about spending time with the woman he loved.

Sharon snuck over to her car. She was awestruck by what Andy said. He defended her but never stooped to Jacks level. She got in her car and let out a breath. Andy's words kept repeating themselves and a warmth spread across her entire body before pooling at her core. She needed to see him. As she drove over to his place her heart rate increased and she got more and more nervous. She pulled into his driveway and made her way to his front door. Right before she knocked that little voice started, the one that made her doubt herself. She closed her eyes and thought about Andy's words and knocked.

MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC

Andy got home and went straight to his bedroom to start changing. He was about to finish getting undress when he heard a knock on his door. He padded down the hall in his boxers and undershirt to the door. He balled up his fist thinking that Raydor had the nerve to follow him home. He swung the door open...

"Listen asshole...Oh uh Sharon." Andy was surprised to see her. "Is everything OK?"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh yeah. Sharon are you OK?" Andy noticed that Sharon looked a little flushed and was worried.

Sharon looked at Andy in his boxers and t shirt and smiled. After he closed the door she pushed him up against the door and placed her hands against his chest.

"I'm more than OK. Andy I saw everything that happened between you and Jack."

"Sharon, I'm sorry. I know you don't..." Sharon raised her hand up to stop him.

"What you said to Jack, all of it, did you mean it?"

"Of course. Look Sharon I know you don't like the whole fighting for you thing but I couldn't help it. I love you. I love you Sharon. And I couldn't just let him talk about you..."

"Shhh."Sharon placed her finger on Andy's lips and then replaced it with her lips. The kiss was sweet at first then Sharon deepened it to Andy's surprise.

"You were right. His loss is DEFINITELY your gain." Sharon said in a husky voice. She turned and slowly walked down his hall with a sexy sway to her hip. She took off her blazer and dropped it and immediately pulled down the zipper to her dress. When she got to his bedroom door, she turned and let the dress drop. Andy was still against his front door his jaw almost to the floor. There Sharon was standing by his bedroom door in nothing but a black lace bra with a matching panty and her three inch heels. Andy had had plenty of fantasies about Sharon but this, this took his breath away and it was real. Sharon raised her hand and curled her finger for Andy to join her. Andy took a breath and walked towards Sharon. When he approached her he put his arms around her.

"You sure you're ready for this?"

Sharon shook her head yes and bit her bottom lip.

"OK" Andy dipped down and picked Sharon up. She squealed in delight as Andy carried her into his bedroom and put her on his bed. He sat down next to her and slowly trailed his finger up and down her body.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Even better than I ever imagined." Andy bent down and whispered in her ear. "And oh have I imagined." Sharon's whole body was buzzing with anticipation. Andy started kissing down her neck. When he got to her pulse point he heard her breathing change. He laid down next her and enveloped her in his arms and looked into her eyes.

"You know I was looking forward to taking you out on a date and spending time with you...fully clothed. But this...but this is..." Andy once again captured Sharon's lips as he snuck his hand behind her to undo her bra.

"Oh smooth" Sharon giggled as she helped Andy remove her bra.

"What can I say? I still got it." He smiled. They looked into each others eyes, just getting lost in the moment.

"I love you Andy. I should have said it earlier. The way you defended me, it was so...I just never had anyone..." Andy interrupted Sharon by capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Andy's hands started roaming as they were now free to do so. But he didn't dare rush anything. This was a long time coming and he wasn't just gonna rush right through it. He placed soft kisses along her collarbone and down her chest. He palmed her right breast while he consumed her left one. His tongue swirled around her nipple making Sharon moan and arch her back. Andy switch to her other breast and let his hand slide down over her stomach and his fingers began to play with the edge of her panty. Sharon really liked the way Andy was touching her. It was slow and sensual, full of love and passion. He was cherishing her and Sharon was enjoying every moment. Jack had been more of a self serving charmer. She thought that was what love was about. But she knew better now and Andy was showing her what real love and intimacy was all about.

Andy loved the way Sharon was responding to his touch. He was so in awe of what was happening. Every moan that Sharon emitted went straight to Andy's heart. After giving her breasts much attention Andy began to make his way south. Slowly slipping her panties down her legs. When he pulled them off, he stood and quickly got undressed. Sharon got up on her elbows and watched.

"Keep your boxers on. I want to take those off you myself." Sharon cooed. Andy stopped in the middle of unzipping his pants.

"Oh really?"

"You're not the only one with an imagination."

Andy smiled and finished taking off his pants. "OK, but you have to wait your turn."

Sharon smiled and watched Andy crawl back up onto the bed. He enveloped her in his arms and proceeded to love every inch of her. He brought her over the edge several times before finally letting her take over. They made love with each other for the first time and it was beyond anything that either them had ever experienced.

MC SA C SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC SA MC

As morning broke Sharon stirred and quickly felt the weight and warmth of Andy. A smile crossed her lips. Last night was amazing. Before it, she had only read about love making like that or seen it in a romantic movie. She was hoping that that was what it would be like every time. She heard Andy take a deep breath in and nuzzle her neck. She responded by wiggling herself against him trying to get even deeper into his embrace. At once she felt at least one part of him wake up completely. He tighten his grip and went from nuzzling her neck to lightly kissing her neck. They did this back and forth till he turned her over and looked into her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning hand..." He didn't let her finish as he captured her lips. He wanted to make sure she knew that the night before wasn't just a one time thing. Things quickly heated up. Sharon was completely consumed by Andy. They made love in the morning light, slowly. When they had finished, Andy looked at Sharon. She was absolutely beautiful in the morning. Of course it helped that she was glowing. Her eyes were a deep shade of green and it was mesmerizing.

" I really don't want this to end." Andy whispered in her ear as he peppered her neck and jawline with light kisses.

" Don't think of it as an end, just an intermission," Sharon cooed "but we do need to get up and get ready for work."

" Yes Captain. Would you like to join me in the shower? We are in a drought." Andy gave Sharon his signature puppy dog look. She giggled at him.

"Fine, but no funny business."

"Oh, there's nothing funny about what I want to do." Andy said as he followed Sharon to the bathroom. Sharon gave Andy a look over her shoulder. She smiled as he got the shower ready. He couldn't get enough of her and she loved being craved like that. Andy reached his hand out and pulled Sharon into the shower stall with him. He kissed her before reaching over and grabbing a wash cloth and body wash. He wouldn't let her do a thing, he lathered up and proceeded to wash her entire body and then washing her hair. Sharon enjoyed every second of the shower. After they had finished and gotten dressed, they went into the kitchen.

"Look we've got time for me to make breakfast. How about a veggie omelet?" Andy said.

"That sounds good. I'll make the coffee." Sharon smiled. They moved around Andy's kitchen like they had been doing it forever. They walked out of Andy's house and made their way to their cars.

" Race you there?" Andy asked with a mischievous smile.

" Really? How about you follow me so we can get there at the same time."

" Fine, but I get to hold your hand all the way to the murder room." Sharon wasn't big on public displays outside of the murder room. Being one of the hot topics of the rumor mill was bad enough. But now that they had moved forward in their relationship, holding hands shouldn't be that bad, she thought.

" Fine." That made Andy's smile just widen. They entered their respective cars and made their way to the PAB.

Once they arrived at the parking garage they parked side by side and proceeded to make their way to the elevators. Andy slowly slid his hand around Sharon's. She looked up at him, and smiled but there was a little nervousness about it. Andy squeezed her hand letting her know she would be okay. As they waited for the elevator the crowd with them got bigger. Sharon just kept her eyes on the elevator doors until the one thing she didn't want to happen, did.

" Oh look at the happy couple. I guess opposites do attract. The ice queen and the hot head." Jack snickered. He made his way to the front of the group.

Andy's hand balled into a fist at his side. He then felt Sharon squeeze his other hand instantly calming him down

" Morning Jack. What brings you to the PAB? Paying some sort of fine?" Sharon said in her deep Darth Raydor voice. Andy smirked.

" No, I have a client being investigated by fraud. Matter of fact." Jack said rocking on his heels, thinking he was going to finally embarrass his ex in front of her colleagues.

" Fraud? Well isn't that a little ironic." Sharon looked up at Andy and gave him a little smile. He knew he needed to bite his tongue. She could handle Jack. Though the audience didn't help. Andy looked at Sharon and smiled back and that gave her all the courage she needed. She knew Jack was going to say something to try to spark confrontation. Usually she ignored it, but she had had enough. Jack noticed this little exchange and pounced on the situation.

" So Andy, did you finally manage to melt her frozen panties yet?" that perked everybody's ears and Jack new it.

" You know Jack, you always blamed me for the lousy sex in our marriage and then for the lack there of." Sharon said, looking straight at the elevator. Andy looked down at Sharon impressed with her boldness.

" But it was all you. Being with Andy has proven that." Andy just stood there with a shit eating grin on his face. He couldn't believe that Sharon was saying this in front of everyone. Right then the doors to the elevator opened and people started to poor in. As Sharon stepped onto the elevator with Andy she shouted back to Jack.

" Oh and Jack? Not only is Andy a better lover than you, he's also bigger." Jack stood there with his jaw on the floor. A few people snickered. Andy stood a little taller. Ha, he thought, that ought to shut him up. He squeezed Sharon's hand and then raised it to his lips and kissed the top while looking into her eyes. Sharon smiled and let Andy pull her into his embrace. She usually would have never acted this way, but she couldn't help it. She had just spent 12hours having the best sex she ever had. And she wanted to shut Jack up once and for all, and she had succeeded. Jack just stood there in complete shock. Not just at Sharon's audacity, but he felt thoroughly embarrassed. He watched her, completely defeated. She stood in front with Andy behind her with his arms around her waist. As the doors closed, Sharon looked at Jack, smiled and did a little wave.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Please leave me your thoughts. Thanks.**


End file.
